


Semper Ad Meliora

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Relationship Study, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: Siegfried thinks of himself as a monster, a failure, a scar on Feendrache's past; but his pupils, the pillars of Feendrache's future, will always be there to welcome him home.
Relationships: Lancelot/Siegfried/Vane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Semper Ad Meliora

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to finally have something to post in this tag again! I adore these three, their devotion to Feendrache and how much they support each other in their 5*s!!
> 
> I started this back when I was incredibly emotional about [Sylph](https://gbf.wiki/Sylph,_Flutterspirit_of_Purity)'s gacha release, but it's been so long that we've had some more canon in between, and _SIEGFRIED_ actually played into the idea I had of the Captain position being cursed. I also reference a scene in the manga, specifically the flashback in Volume 2, but it's not required reading.

No matter how much time had passed, he remembered the calendar: the way Feendrache would find any excuse for revelry all year round, and bloom in lilacs and pinks. In a kingdom used to prosperity, they celebrated nature and all its splendour, drawing crowds in from all ends of the skies, and despite the scaffolding propping up the buildings, the streets seemed as lively as they were in his memories.

It was during a juxtaposition between seasons when Siegfried paid a visit that day, when autumn painted the cobbled floors in sunsets; yet every store front was still abloom in flowers and butterfly wings, an ever lasting reminder that the cycle of nature would soon begin anew amongst the remnants of the fallen. It was only a matter of time before all the leftover alma would disappear from the land, but her presence still permeated thick through Feendrache’s veins.

Years had flown by since his return from exile. He spent his days on the Grandcypher now: an airship full of characters of all sorts of backgrounds and ages. Among them was Percival, no longer a knight but an aspiring king, and though they had taken trips to Feendrache together, Siegfried was alone this time, Percival having said something about treating the Captain on their day off. Once upon a time, they had both been foreigners of a kind, a beast and a noble of another land, united in devotion towards country and king, until that fateful day when he had torn their futures in Feendrache asunder. Now he lived like him, obeying the winds and whims of a skyfarer.

Still, he had left his heart here in Feendrache, nestled between regret and hope. Retracing old routes and remapping the changes, he followed wherever his feet took him, lost in a time before his cape had become rags and his hair had dipped below his shoulders. His armour hadn’t fundamentally changed from those years in the Order, though he was without his mask for once. He wandered down the market streets in broad daylight, the shadows no longer inviting him back.

Out here in the open, people bustled about their daily lives, their chatter merging into a din of excitement. It was a scene he had often witnessed during his patrols, though there was a new shop in place of that bakery Lancelot had enjoyed, and though he wasn’t as close with Vane back then, he recalled Lancelot passing on his enthusiastic endorsement of a tea store that had been right next to it. Meanwhile, the wine bar that Percival had liked remained pristine and intact, possibly steeped in generations of history, most likely the case if it had been to Percival’s taste. Back then, when Percival had been younger and quieter, he had disliked the rowdiness of taverns, especially because, most of the time, Lancelot managed to instigate a tavern brawl and Vane would have to intervene. There were decidedly less incidents once he had become Vice Captain, but it had certainly been the quickest way to have people talking about his fighting prowess. 

“Captain Siegfried!”

A voice captured his attention, and Siegfried turned to the source. An elderly lady broke away from a familiar shop, and though several years had etched its way onto her features, he still recognised her from a time long past. 

“Former Captain, miss. I’m merely another tourist for today,” Siegfried said, offering her a slight bow.

“Oh my, I remember you being more quiet,” she said, hand fluttering to her mouth, “I remember when you always had that rowdy lad chasing after you and speaking on your behalf… Now he’s so prim and proper. I still remember all those years back then… King Josef was a kind soul, may he rest in peace…” she took a moment to pause, her voice growing softer, “I don’t know everything that happened, but you were my favourite knight back then.”

“Thank you,” Siegfried replied, after a brief moment of consideration, “I’m most honoured by your kindness.”

“Will you ever serve the Order again?” she said, casting her gaze upwards to meet his eyes.

“I’m afraid I’ve already completed my role, but our future remains bright,” Siegfried said, inclining his head in a bow, “Please believe in our current Captain and Vice Captain.”

“Well, that’s always a shame…” the lady said, her gaze dropping back down, before immediately perking right back up, “Lancelot certainly makes a fine, young Captain, and the younger girls certainly like him, but he’s too princely for me! I prefer his Vice Captain. Vane is so friendly every time he’s in the market neighbourhood.”

“Is that so?” Siegfried said, and with his small chuckle, every weight in his heart felt lifted, “I’ll be sure to pass on your regards.”

“Oh, he certainly knows!” she said, before beckoning Siegfried to lean in closer, her voice lowering to an excited whisper, “The other day…”

Somehow, Siegfried was swept into a tale of Vane, about the time he had personally helped build the market stall for her son, and another time he had carried her home when her hip was hurting. Eventually he left with a basket of oranges, only to be stopped by another elder with another tale. By the time he had made it to the end of that particular street, his arms were full of gifts and he was glowing with all the stories he had heard of his pupils.

It was here where the crowd was thickest, and it didn’t take long for Siegfried to investigate the cause, led along by the sound of trumpet fanfare. The crowd now split into two, buzzing with excitement as they awaited for the heralded arrival, the women in front exchanging excited whispers as they bounced on their feet for a better view. A procession of knights began slowly encroaching into the wide open space, led along by Lancelot, a cloak of white around his shoulders, perched atop a fine noble steed. It sounded like Vane was at the rear, because even though he couldn’t see the back of the line, he could certainly hear Vane’s voice, cheering and whooping and encouraging everyone to cheer louder for Lancelot.

He would have been content to just watch alongside the masses, but Lancelot had to have turned his way. His cool was shattered in an instant, his serene smile disappearing. Siegfried felt his lips quirk up instead, and before Lancelot had even moved, Siegfried had turned on his heel, flitting back into the crowd like a ghost. 

“Lan-chan!” he heard Vane’s voice call after him, his voice booming over the squeals of the crowd.

Siegfried didn’t need to turn around to know he was hot on his heels. It was certainly nostalgic, running back into the shadows, though there was remarkably less barking this time around. Weaving through the alleyways, he led him away from the bustle of the main streets, right into silence and shade; until he slowed to a stop, faced with a dead end. He turned, and he was there, just as he thought.

“It really was you.”

“You don’t always have to chase after me,” Siegfried said, the smile still clinging to his face even as he tried to hide it.

“No,” Lancelot said, before a smile bloomed upon his own face and he reached out towards him, “You should come to us.”

“Siegfried-san!” Vane called, popping into view right behind Lancelot, “If you told us you were coming, I’d have made you something!”

“Just keeping you two on your toes,” Siegfried said, “You shouldn’t abandon your post so easily, Lancelot.”

His face fell in an instant, “But…”

“You go on ahead, Lan-chan,” Vane said, clapping his hand onto his shoulder, “I’ll catch up with ya later.”

He glanced at Vane, and without needing a word shared between them, he gave a quick nod, “Alright,” he said, looking round before squeezing Vane’s hand, “Meet at the training grounds after dusk?” Lancelot said, and he turned to look directly at Siegfried before he ran back, “Both of you.”

“He’ll stay!” Vane called after Lancelot’s figure, and then he turned back to him, “What do you wanna eat, Siegfried-san?”

“Is this a bribe, Vane?” Siegfried said, finally coming closer.

“Well, hm, I guess so?” Vane said, a tilt of his head in consideration.

“I’m only joking,” Siegfried said.

Vane only stared back, his mouth in the shape of a perfect ‘O’, “But, seriously, what do you fancy eating? I’ll make anything you want… Though, at such short notice, it might have to be a quick thing…” Vane said, his voice trailing off.

“I’ll always eat anything you make, Vane,” Siegfried said, a smile easily coming to him.

“That doesn’t make this any easier when you’re sounding like Lan-chan here…” Vane muttered, before noticing what he had been holding all this time, “Oh, lemme see what you got there.”

“This seems to happen every time I visit,” Siegfried said, as Vane inspected his bag, “Perhaps if I had let myself leave earlier, I wouldn’t have made such a surprise appearance in the middle of your procession.”

“You’re popular here after everything was cleared up, Siegfried-san. Lan-chan made sure of it,” Vane said, looking up for a moment, “Have you seen the Siegfried masks?”

“Siegfried… masks?” Siegfried said, searching his memories for such an oddity.

“Oh, I gotta show you then!” Vane said, grinning wide, “Looks like you get the Vane tour guide special!”

“Will we… make it back in time?” Siegfried said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Hey, hey, I know Feendrache like the back of my hand!” Vane said, “I guarantee you’ll have a good time at least!”

“I believe in you,” Siegfried said, voice soft as the breeze.

“Alright!” Vane roared, “You can count on me, Siegfried-san! Feendrache’s changed a bit since you were last here, so I’ll make sure to get all the good spots!”

Captured in a flurry of chatter, they made their way back into streets lined with colourful banners, Vane’s voice rising to be heard over the din of the crowds, until they eventually made it to the town square, packed to the brim in market stalls and patrons soaking in the atmosphere. After tearing himself away from conversing with the other knights on duty, Vane and Siegfried managed to squeeze past everyone else to make it to the centre, where a statue of Sylph towered above them all. Not a single detail was spared in recreating her likeness, and a simple glance was all that was needed to explain why Feendrache was so fond of butterflies and flowers. 

“We got this made a while back…” Vane said, after a glance at him, “So we can remember what happened, and kids who never met her can know what she looked like.”

Siegfried remained quiet as he looked upon her visage. She was frozen in time, an image of perfection, her hands aloft as she held onto a chalice that bestowed a fountain of crystal clear water, no longer burdened with the production of alma. Children frolicked in the water she provided, laughter ringing out in a chorus, blissfully unaware of the unfortunate history of their poisoned rivers.

“Do you have any rupies?” Vane asked, pushing a coin into his hand before he could even reply, “Here, make a wish.”

Siegfried watched as Vane flipped a coin into the depths of the water, his hands clasped tight as he squeezed his eyes shut. It sank down to the bottom, joining its brethren in making a collective bed of wishes that may have gone unheard. He stared at the coin in his hand, glittering in all its promising glory, basking in the power contained in one’s hopes and dreams.

“Did ya do it already?” Vane said, “Or maybe you don’t have any wishes?”

“I-”

“No, no! Don’t tell me!” Vane said, shaking his hands in an exaggerated motion, “Your wish ain’t gonna come true if you do!”

“Very well,” Siegfried said, mimicking Vane’s previous actions and offering the coin to the whims of fate. 

He never did have the chance to believe in the fanciful words and whimsical concepts that eased the pain of a cruel world. Relying on fate wasn’t something he could simply do when he was cursed with such power and the abilities to rend the earth itself. He had lived amongst monsters since his earliest memories, and played at being human once, but his nature was always lurking in the back of his mind. Even though he enjoyed the relative peace granted by the Grandcypher, there was no telling when he would have to go back to his origins. Thus, there was only one wish he would ever need.

“All done?” Vane said, once he had finished.

Siegfried stared at him for a moment, nodding before looking back at the statue, “Lyria still holds a fragment of her power…”

“Can you… talk to her?” Vane said, with a tilt of his head.

“I’d rather not,” Siegfried replied, bringing his gaze back down, “She won’t be the same Sylph we knew…”

“Seems forever ago, doesn’t it?” Vane said, “I’m glad you’re back, Siegfried-san. Lan-chan’s been a lot happier too.”

“‘Even if branded a traitor, I’ll always be your friend’,” Siegfried said, turning to face him, “…Wasn’t it something like that?”

“Woah, you remembered it… Kinda embarrassing hearing it said to myself…” Vane said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Honestly, it just came out at the time, but I meant every word.” 

“I have no doubt about that, Vane,” Siegfried said, “However, take care that your unconditional loyalty doesn’t blind you. I have always told this to Lancelot and Percival, but once you see me stray from my path, you must cut me down, without hesitation.”

“Maybe you’re right, but anybody like that wouldn’t be the Siegfried-san I know,” Vane said, “Back then, and even now, we’ll do whatever it takes to bring you back. We’ve done it before, right?”

Siegfried smiled as he remembered, “I didn’t expect anything less from you.”

“I never really knew what had happened back then, but you were our hero, our Dragonslayer. Maybe if I had known you better, maybe we could have helped you stay…” Vane said, before he shook his head, “But that’s all fancy talk. What’s done is done. My head kinda hurts if I think too much on what we could have done, so I’m just gonna focus on what I can do now.”

Siegfried stared at his grin, bright and almost blinding in his belief. With a slight bow, Siegfried spoke in a whisper that was almost lost to the crowd, “Please keep looking after Lancelot…”

“Leave it to me!” Vane said, pumping up an arm, “I’m really lucky to have gotten so far, so I’m gonna stick with him for as long as he wants me here!”

“Don’t talk about yourself like this,” Siegfried immediately said, “You’ve worked hard to get where you are today, and you’ll only continue to keep improving. Don’t dismiss your own efforts.”

For a moment, Vane was without his usual smile, “Thanks, Siegfried-san…” Vane said, his voice shaking, “You’re always so cool!”

“I’m not,” Siegfried said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “But I’m glad to hear that you think that of me.”

“Sheesh, Siegfried-san! I’m not kidding!” Vane said, giving him a hearty clap on the back, a motion so vigorous anyone else would have plunged into the fountain, “Getting to train with you really makes me get why Lan-chan looks up to ya so much. You always know the right thing to say and to do…”

“On the contrary, there are areas where you easily best me,” Siegfried said, “You’re often approachable and friendly-”

“Siegfried-san, woah, woah! Why are you turning it back on me?” Vane spluttered, “I’m here giving compliments to you!”

Siegfried only smiled back, “Can you give me a compliment about yourself?”

“Eh?” Vane said, freezing in place, “Well… uh… I need to think… You go first!”

Siegfried paused, his face expressionless as he rummaged through the haze of his thoughts, “I’m… strong…”

“No, no… Something like…” Vane interjected, “Tell me something you’re really happy about. Like, we already know you’re strong, but there’s more than that.”

Siegfried took a moment to think, though it was easier when thinking about something more concrete, “The other day… some of the children on the Grandcypher mistakenly called me their father,” Siegfried said, smiling at the memory, “I was happy that I didn’t scare them.”

“Well, I don’t think you’re that scary to begin with… Paa-san’s way scarier…” Vane muttered, “Maybe it’s the mask? Oh, but I haven’t shown you the Siegfried masks on sale yet…”

“Perhaps if I smiled more like you?” Siegfried offered in reply.

“Me?” Vane said, breaking out of his mumbling, “How… do I smile? You mean in a weird way?”

“Not at all,” Siegfried said, “In fact… it’s something like…”

It was important he didn’t stumble on this. Vane’s smile was one of a kind, one that didn’t fade in brilliance no matter how many times he had seen it. It reminded him of something warm, something comforting, like the feeling of coming home after a long day out in the field, coated in sweat and dirt and blood, and finally knowing he was safe.

“How was it?” Siegfried said, “Was it okay?”

Vane didn’t speak, and for a moment, Siegfried began to fret, “Whoa…” he managed at last, but Vane wasn’t quiet for long, and he immediately burst into a cheer, “Could you do it again please? I totally wasn’t ready!”

“More like this?” Siegfried said, making another attempt. It was strange how he could evoke this feeling at will as if it existed within himself. It was something wholly unique to Vane, that feeling of being a worthwhile protector, and his pale imitation was probably nothing more than a mockery. However, Vane was staring at him as if he was something special, cheeks flushed, eyes wide, not in horror, but in wonder. It was something that only he could look like with all his brilliant, dazzling light.

“Siegfried-san!” Vane said, utterly breathless, “That was amazing! Your smile…!”

“I hope I correctly portrayed the joy in your smile,” Siegfried quickly explained.

“Siegfried-san…” Vane gasped, clapping his hands onto his cheeks, “I’m turning red, I’m turning red, aren’t I?”

“Vane, please listen to me,” Siegfried said, “As your mentor, seeing the extent of your progress has been one of my highlights. I promise you that.”

“Siegfried-san…” Vane whimpered, “I’m gonna cry…”

Siegfried allowed himself to smile again, “I can offer you a shoulder, if you’d like?”

“You’re so nice to me, Siegfried-san!” Vane said, diving his face into the safety of his hands, “I don’t think it’d be very comfy though…”

“Nonsense,” Siegfried said, patting his pauldrons, “I see crew members do this all the time, or perhaps a hug?”

Vane paused, “Oh, um…”

In one broad stride, Siegfried crossed the distance between them, circling his arms around the breadth of Vane’s shoulders, pulling him in close like he had seen others do. He was warm, even in the crisp autumn air, and he wondered if the cold of his own dark armour could even be considered a comfort.

“Do you feel better, Vane?” Siegfried said, stepping back.

“Yeah, yeah!” Vane said, nodding even though his face was still plenty red, “Though I should have expected you’d do really tight hugs!”

“Oh dear,” Siegfried said, worry setting into his words, “Was I mistaken?”

“Oh no, no, no!” Vane quickly said, “It’s fine. Really. Glad to hear the Grandcypher’s been treating you well. We only get to see it from time to time, but travelling sounds like it’s helped you out.”

“It’s certainly livelier whenever you two are around,” Siegfried said, “But you’re also priceless here, with Feendrache’s future in your hands.”

“Siegfried-san…” Vane said, his face crumpling again, “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve all this praise today!”

“Perhaps it’s the atmosphere…” Siegfried said, turning to face the crowd, remembering that they weren’t alone, “Feendrache has really come a long way.”

“Please count on us, Siegfried-san!” Vane said, and suddenly, he felt a grasp around his hand, “I… We also don’t want you to think that you’re alone!”

“Vane?” Siegfried said, looking up into emerald eyes that shone with all the hope of the future. 

“You said it yourself, right? If Lan-chan didn’t lean on me… He was on his own after you left, and I couldn’t be there for him. But that’s in the past and I’ll keep moving forward!” Vane said, his words tumbling out of his mouth, “We’re not quite as big as the whole Grandcypher, but the Order will always be here for you!”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Siegfried said, and he placed his hand over Vane’s, “Remember to look after yourself too.”

“Only if you do so too,” Vane said, grinning as he stuck out his little finger with his free hand, “It’s a promise!”

“I’ll do my best,” Siegfried said, Vane’s smile infectious as he hooked his finger around his.

“Woo! I’m fired up! Let’s get going before it gets dark, I gotta show you the florist you asked about before!” Vane said, already on the move and dragging him along by his wrist, though wherever Vane would take him, he was sure he would enjoy himself, “Oh, and didn’t I say we should check out those Siegfried masks?”

* * *

They wandered into the training grounds after the sun had long set, the land teetering on the edge between light and shadow. Children had been ushered back in to sleep, but the streets remained teeming with life, ready for another round of festivities. Alas, they had already promised themselves elsewhere, and with multiple bags in each hand, they found Lancelot hard at work, hacking away at a training dummy all on his own. Light on his feet as he jumped back after a flurry of slashes, he turned at the slightest sound. By the sight of the sweat upon his forehead, he had been training for quite some time. 

“Vane!” Lancelot called, before his face lit up in surprise, “Siegfried-san!”

“Lan-chan!” Vane called back, vigorously waving his bags in the air like pompoms, while Siegfried gave him a simple nod, “Didn’t keep you waiting long, did we?”

“I did worry about how late it was getting…” Lancelot said, smiling as he sheathed his swords away, “I was wondering if I needed to round up a search party…”

“Hey, hey, not you too, Lan-chan…” Vane said, pouting, “We just had a lotta people stopping us is all…”

“Between the two of you, I can imagine neither of you letting yourselves leave…” Lancelot said, before he nudged against Vane’s hands to help put aside his load.

“Yeah, we got stuck a bunch of times… Got ya a souvenir though,” Vane teased, before hooking an arm around Lancelot’s shoulders and pulling him in to gently whisper, “Parade go okay? Sorry I missed it all.”

“The parade proceeded smoothly. Though, I did receive concerns from the elderly regarding the lack of your presence,” Lancelot said, “They seem to enjoy coming out of hospital specifically to see you, Vane.”

“Oh no, I hope I didn’t worry them… I’ll be sure to check in on them when I next go for groceries,” Vane said, “Oh, and what about my horse? I need to apologise to her too for leaving her behind…”

“Arthur was more than eager to substitute for you,” Lancelot said, “He may be smaller than you, but he certainly has a set of lungs to rival you. Mordred helped with the reins too, of course.”

“Thatta boy,” Vane said, giving Lancelot a squeeze, “That’s a cheesecake I owe those guys then.”

Lancelot’s face changed in an instant, his eyes beginning to shine, “And… me?”

Vane pouted at something, perhaps a private arrangement between them, “Apple pie, remember?”

“Can I have cheesecake next _please_?” Lancelot said, clasping his hands together.

“Lan-chan… Next, _next_ time!” Vane said, “I already planned tonight’s meal with Siegfried-san.”

Suddenly, Lancelot’s face turned pale. Siegfried raised his hand in acknowledgement.

“Siegfried-san!” Lancelot said, his cheeks flushing as he straightened up and Vane giggled behind him, “I’m sorry… We usually don’t expect you.”

“It’s fine,” Siegfried said, still holding onto his own bags like they weighed nothing, “Though I have a thing to say about keeping an awareness of your surroundings, you two.”

“Lan-chan and food, you know…” Vane said, grinning wide.

“Says the man who’s always hungry,” Lancelot said, crossing his arms, “It’s _your_ cooking, Vane. I have to get excited.”

“We have it everyday though,” Vane immediately said.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not always special,” Lancelot said.

“You two…” Siegfried said, smiling as they straightened up in an instant, “Thank you for your hospitality.” 

“You’re always welcome here, Siegfried-san,” Lancelot said, returning back to the smile that usually graced his features.

“Is that why you still haven’t cleared out my room after all these years?” Siegfried said.

“That’s more because he can’t clean his own room, let alone yours,” Vane chirped.

“Don’t tell him that, Vane!” Lancelot hissed, trying to discreetly give him a pinch. Vane only laughed back.

“Old habits die hard, don’t they?” Siegfried said, “Even as a trainee, you had Vane cleaning your room for you.”

“I used to do it back home too,” Vane added.

“Vane!” Lancelot whined as he wheeled round to confront him.

Instead of being intimated by his superior officer however, Vane clapped his hands onto his face, his gloves just eclipsing his rapidly reddening cheeks. Lancelot bristled on the spot, his hands merely placed over Vane’s, retaliating against any comment about how ‘cute’ his red face was with a quiet, little whine. It was a familiar sight, one he had witnessed since he had first known them, and hard to disturb when it was their own shared space. Instead, Siegfried opted to slink closer to where Lancelot had put down Vane’s bags, hoping for a brief reprieve before the main event.

“Siegfried-san!” he heard them call before he could even move, “Where are you going? Don’t trouble yourself!”

“I…” Siegfried began, but Lancelot and Vane had taken away the bags in his hands before he could even speak. 

“Don’t think you can sneak off like usual,” Lancelot said, grin wide as he dusted off his hands.

“Are you hungry?” Vane said, “Do you need me to go cook now?”

“Not at the moment, but I’m already looking forward to it, Vane,” Siegfried said, before readying his hand on the hilt of his great sword, “Actually, for you to call us here meant one thing, Lancelot… It’ll be late soon, so we should get started.”

“You knew, huh?” Lancelot said, “Most of the knights have retired for the night after the parade. We should be fine, at least… unless those remaining in the barracks look out of their windows.”

“Like old times, huh?” Vane said, grinning, “I always loved watching you two.”

“Actually, according to the Captain, I hear that you two fight together now, side by side. I’d like to see that in action,” Siegfried said.

“Are you sure…?” Vane said slowly, “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“I’m sure Siegfried-san can handle us at the same time,” Lancelot said, holding out his fist to him.

“Wouldn’t be Siegfried-san if he couldn’t!” Vane said, promptly knocking his fist against Lancelot’s.

“That’s a lot of pressure to uphold,” Siegfried said, “I’ll be sure not to disappoint you two.” 

“Practice swords?” Vane said, motioning towards the armoury.

“Weapons,” Lancelot said, his swords singing as he unsheathed them, “We get this opportunity once in a blue moon, I’d like to go all out.”

“Exactly, Lancelot. Show me your strength,” Siegfried said, settling into a fighting stance, “Remember, holding back is nothing but an insult to your opponent.”

“Roger, sir!” they replied in a chorus that rang in their match.

As the natural leader of the pair, Lancelot was first on the offensive. He flung himself forwards in a slash aimed straight for his chest, and with a single parry, Siegfried swatted him away. Without a prompt, Vane immediately replaced him, jumping forward as his partner leapt back in an exchange of space, a hefty forward swing of his halberd that had to be answered, and Siegfried’s great sword met his attack with a mere upwards flick of his wrist. The sheer weight of his sword sent Vane back, but there was something wrong. If Vane had truly put all of his momentum into that attack, his counter should have sent him flying, but his sword had barely grazed his halberd before Vane was already retreating. 

It seemed that they had made individual feints into a partnered plan, and Siegfried had a second to move before Lancelot was springing forth in the shadow of Vane’s attack, a burst of movement that hurtled him forwards at a blitzing speed, and Siegfried was just about to sidestep, if it weren’t for Vane swinging his halberd back round and trapping him in place. 

“Oh?” Siegfried said.

He had no choice. Unable to dodge, Siegfried planted himself into the ground, and Lancelot met Siegfried’s great sword in a clang of metal, sandwiching him between both of their attacks in a stalemate of strength, a combined push that forced him to take root lest he be knocked over, until they all leapt back to reset themselves.

“You telegraph that move in the glint of your swords, Lancelot,” Siegfried said, “However, the forward momentum makes it formidable.”

“That’s why I have Vane to cover me,” Lancelot said, returning to Vane’s side in an instant and flanking his left, “I should have known you’d see through us.”

“Interesting,” Siegfried said, drawing back his great sword once more.

They settled back into fighting stances as naturally as if it were breathing, and it was Lancelot who initiated again, his agility apt for his aggressive style; but he didn’t forget Vane, not when he now realised that their strategy was to fight as one. 

Blocking Lancelot was a call to immediately parry Vane before it was too late, and though Vane wielded the length and weight of a pole arm, they moved in sync as if they were Lancelot’s own twin swords. Lancelot had always been nimble on his feet, proved to be a natural at dual wielding as soon as he had picked it up, but he was still a normal skydweller. As prodigious as he may be, as diligent as he was, he would still need to take moments to pause and reset, but that didn’t matter when there was someone to fill in the gaps between his breaths. There was usually a moment when he was vulnerable after his attack, but now Vane was there to demand his attention, and by the time Siegfried had repelled his feint, Lancelot was already preparing for his next strike.

They were seamlessly in sync. Normally, people needed time to pull back their arm to deliver any meaningful strike, but in the moments of their weaknesses, they acted as each other’s shields, hiding away their steel just before their strikes. Siegfried dodged another attack by a hair’s breadth, Lancelot soaring past him, and he glimpsed a flash of his grin as his capes fluttered past, a taste of his sword if he had lingered a second longer.

However, Siegfried wasn’t a normal person, the swings of his great sword slicing through the air in an immediate answer to their attacks. Lancelot was the more aggressive of the two, and thus he needed to be shielded more, his slashes a combination of feints and stings before he could get caught in the arc of his great sword. It meant Vane was taking most of his hits, absorbing Siegfried’s counters into his deflections as Lancelot mainly darted away. If he continued to chip away at Vane’s stamina, Lancelot would lose his defence, but he knew these two and their senseless resilience. 

It was like they were inviting him to hit Vane.

“Vane!” Lancelot yelled, as soon as Vane began to breathe heavily, his reactions growing slower as the fight wore on.

“Siegfried-san!” Vane roared, a grin right across his face despite his sweat drenched brow, “Keep your eyes on… me!”

With a resounding roar, Vane thrust his halberd skywards, and Siegfried felt the air around him prickle like electricity. He had seen this before, but never had it been against him.

Siegfried had a second to think. Vane’s halberd came crashing down with a cry that should have ripped out his vocal cords, calling forth a tidal wave in strength that pushed Siegfried back. His reaction times were faster now, demonstrated by immediately following up with another swing that Lancelot chained into his own attack.

A quick sweep of his great sword gave him a moment of reprieve. If he bided his time, he could wait out Vane’s explosion of energy – if only Lancelot wasn’t also on the move, switching to a plan of attack that complimented the strength of Vane’s blows. It was no longer Lancelot leading Vane, but Vane as his own special weapon, and Lancelot chipping away at what was left of his defences. 

Siegfried grounded himself, slowing his breathing until he was rooted with the very earth, watching as Vane’s shoulders turned to telegraph his next attack, focusing on deflecting Vane as his halberd swung through the air. The length and weight of his halberd meant he had to keep Vane close, preventing him from using the full extent of his reach; but Lancelot made up for that, distracting him with a flurry of slashes that pushed him back so Vane could take charge again. It was a relentless attack where they didn’t give their opponent a moment to breathe, no doubt the result of years of training together, and if this was the bite of the White Dragons, Siegfried felt his lips curl up in a smile.

Alas, Vane had to run out of steam at some point. Just in the moment when Siegfried felt it safe to switch back to offence, Lancelot charged ahead with the remnants of Vane’s burst of strength, leaping onto his halberd in a single, seamless bound. Using the momentum of his jump, Vane flung him forward with a hefty swing that connected with Siegfried’s great sword, sinking him into the ground and leaving him open to Lancelot’s flurry of slashes from above. 

“ _Zwei Fluegel_!”

Siegfried didn’t drop his guard, not until they had ended their onslaught with a single, combined slash. Only when the dust had finally settled did Siegfried let out a sigh, his face relaxing into a broad, proud smile, “Splendid. You make up for one another’s weaknesses and turn them into strengths. No sooner did one attack than the other followed. You’ve truly become a single unit.”

“Phew!” Vane wheezed, letting his knees give way as he collapsed to the ground in a cloud of dust, “Thanks, Siegfried-san…”

“Same,” Lancelot said, squatting down to ruffle up Vane’s hair, “Thank you for the praise, Siegfried-san. We’re most honoured.”

“Oh, is the fight over?” Siegfried said, approaching them as he sheathed his great sword. 

Vane’s stomach growled in reply, announcing its presence to the trio, and before he could put any thoughts into words, Vane could only laugh back. Siegfried took up one hand and Lancelot the other, and together they hoisted him back onto his feet; though to his surprise, he captured them both into a firm, warm hug.

“You’re really sweaty, Vane…” Lancelot whispered.

“I don’t usually hear you complaining…” Vane murmured back, nudging his head against him.

“You’ll get Siegfried-san…” Lancelot whispered in reply, alongside a quick apologetic glance over to him.

“Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine with a little sweat, Lancelot,” Siegfried said, offering him a smile back.

“See? I’ll just hug Siegfried-san then,” Vane said, and he immediately flopped onto him, “Payback for the earlier hug!”

“Vane…” Lancelot muttered, tugging at his sleeve.

“I’m joking! C’mere,” Vane said, yanking Lancelot over.

Lancelot stumbled forwards, but before he could bash his head against Siegfried, he corrected himself with a quiet laugh. In such proximity, Vane was radiating heat, but his smile was infectious and Siegfried couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Whose idea was it first?” Siegfried said, once they had settled.

“Well, Lan-chan liked the ‘getting flung into the air’ thing so much…” Vane said.

“You have to admit that it’s always exciting to enter the battlefield like that,” Lancelot said.

“Yeah, because then you’ll go all ‘ _Weissfluegel_ ’ and just…!” Vane let out a squeal, “You’re so cool, Lan-chan!”

Just as Lancelot opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, a voice called out from above in the nearby barracks. 

“Vice Captain Vane!” a familiar voice cheered, “There you are!”

“Oh, Arthur!” Vane shouted back, straightening up to the sounds of a hushed chatter, “Is everyone with you?”

“Yeah! Mordred and Tornelio and Cruz are here too!” Arthur called, “Oh, wait, isn’t that Henry? Hey, wait, he’s going!”

“You guys free? Grab him and meet me in the kitchen!” Vane called, his energy seemingly replenished already.

“Okay!” Arthur yelled back, before a flurry of footsteps followed, “Henry, wait!”

“Arthur!” came Mordred’s voice right after.

“Catch you guys later, we’re gonna make the best meal you’ve ever had!” Vane said, turning back to his company on the ground.

“Do you need any more help?” Lancelot said. 

“You stay with Siegfried-san, Lan-chan,” Vane immediately replied, a quick wink before he ran off, “We’ve got this covered!”

“Cheesecake!” Lancelot called after his retreating figure.

“Next time!” Vane shouted, “Gonna make some apple crumble on such short notice!”

“That’s good too!” Lancelot called back, waving.

With that, Vane flashed a grin, running to fetch their earlier supplies before heading inside. For a man who had collapsed to the ground earlier, it seemed he had countless reserves of energy, running along as if the bags slung across his arms were empty. Perhaps this too was a form of weight training for him. It’d explain his perfected technique.

The training grounds were truly quiet without his presence, the skies now dark enough for the torchlight to stand out prominently. It was just the two of them left now, and Siegfried swept his gaze across the familiar grounds before meeting Lancelot’s bright eyes. 

“He’s certainly improved, hasn’t he?” Siegfried said.

“He certainly has…” Lancelot said, before his brow furrowed, “Has he…?”

Siegfried placed a finger to his lips, a smile only in reply, “How are you?” he said instead, “Your legs aren’t like jelly too, are they?”

“I’m fine, I wasn’t the one doing the heavy lifting…” Lancelot said, “Siegfried-san… Strangely, Vane won’t give me a straight answer… His stance… Did you…?”

“Would you like me to carry you?” Siegfried interjected.

“That’s not necessary, Siegfried-san!” Lancelot yelped, his cheeks flooding in red.

“Forgive me,” Siegfried said, a wry chuckle escaping, “Your buttons are still rather easy to press, Lancelot.”

“I…” Lancelot said, “I’ll do my best to improve on that.”

“I’m only joking,” Siegfried said, before a glance, laden of years of silence and doubt, “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

Lancelot stared at him, still so easy to read, “Siegfried-san…”

“Yes?” Siegfried said, urging him forward.

He was always straightforward and true, every emotion clear on his face as Siegfried waited to hear his thoughts. At last, after a pause, he lifted his head, “Would you ever… return to Feendrache?” Lancelot said, upon finally lifting his gaze from the ground.

“And what would my role be?” Siegfried said, “The mentor is no more.”

“You’re teaching Vane, aren’t you?” Lancelot said.

Siegfried paused, “What gave you that impression?”

“Sometimes I’ll teach him something I thought he never knew, but he’d already be familiar with it,” Lancelot said, “That was my assumption.”

“Astute,” Siegfried said, “Are you, perhaps, uncomfortable with this possibility?”

“No…” Lancelot said, shaking his head, “It’s like… realising that he grows independent of you. Sometimes I remember when all we had were twigs and outdated manuals, and Vane would cry at the thought of hurting me during practice. I think it’s something different.”

“The pupil surpasses the mentor…” Siegfried continued, and he made sure to meet Lancelot’s eyes, “Am I correct?”

Lancelot’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddening as he dipped his head, “I… I’m honoured.”

“We’re all still growing,” Siegfried said, “When you’re next on the Grandcypher, don’t think of us as merely mentor and pupil, but as comrades.”

Lancelot sighed, his shoulders dropping, “How is that you always seem to do this?” Lancelot said, “I know Vane will always be able to reassure me, since we’re childhood friends, but you…”

“Lancelot,” Siegfried said, “Have I said something wrong to you?”

“No, no,” Lancelot said, “Far from it. I…” Lancelot took a moment to pause, and breathe, “When I often find myself lost, you always seem to know the right thing to say. Becoming Captain like this, filling your shoes, I always wonder if I’m doing the right thing.”

“Do you remember that night we sparred while Vane watched? Though there were many times like that, on this particular night, you asked how to become a knight like I was,” Siegfried said, turning to the stars in the sky, “Instead, I asked you what being a knight truly meant to you. You didn’t have an answer back then.”

“Thinking back to my earlier days in the Order is always a tad embarrassing,” Lancelot said, “Though, yes, I recall such a night. I said I’d surpass you, didn’t I?”

Siegfried let out a chuckle, and brought his gaze back down to Lancelot, “And what do you think now?” 

“I…” Lancelot trailed off, “I was young back then. All I had known was success, so that even when the odds were against me, I charged ahead without thinking. I was blissfully ignorant, but now I know better than to blindly follow orders,” he lifted his head, “And I’m not done. I’ve devoted my life to Feendrache. Not just the capital and the crown, but to everyone else, including the remote villages like where Vane and I come from, and I won’t be the last Captain to do so. There’s still so much more to do.”

Siegfried smiled as Lancelot met his eyes again, “You’re not merely protecting Feendrache, are you? You’re building her,” Siegfried said, “Don’t ever lose that conviction, Lancelot.”

“Thank you…” Lancelot said, before finally letting himself smile, “And… you.”

“Me?” Siegfried said, tilting his head.

“There’s… one thing you’re mistaken about,” Lancelot said.

Siegfried had to pause, “What is it?”

“I… I wasn’t asking about your return in regards to what you will do for the kingdom,” Lancelot pursed his lips: a pause, a breath, a thought, before he began again, “I was asking about you specifically, Siegfried-san.” 

Siegfried was quiet before proceeding, “How so?”

“Siegfried-san… I know your strength. I know you have powers that we don’t. As Captain, as a leader, you’re used to feeling alone, your decisions determining the lives of thousands of people. I know that now that I’m here in your place,” Lancelot said, a breath before he continued, a dam breaking open of thoughts that long went unsaid, “You go alone, because you have the strength, but if something happens – if something finally… fells you… who will be there to find you? Mourn you? You call yourself a ‘monster’, and yet you still bleed and make the same mistakes, just as we do. If Vane hadn’t believed in me… If I had sided with Isabella… If I had actually… killed you…” Lancelot paused, his voice breaking, “I know now… that there are things that even you can’t do alone… and despite- no, because of all your strength, I… I will still worry about you.”

Siegfried didn’t speak. There was only the crackling of the torches, lighting the way through the training grounds in the dark; but they had already spent so many nights here that he still knew his way back. Sparring matches between him and Lancelot often drew a sizeable audience in the day – not many believed in the prowess of commoners after all – so it was during the night that they could be alone. Vane had meant to keep an eye on them, reminding them that they had to eat and sleep, but he’d end up cheering them on and Lancelot would get all fired up and ready for another round. 

Those days were long gone now. Looking into Lancelot’s face made it all the more apparent, the torchlight bathing him in a warm, amber glow. The years had been kind to him, transforming his naive innocence into a brilliant ray of hope for the future.

Beside him, Siegfried remained in the shadows, clad in dark armour that was designed to mask his identity. He had been ready to take down Isabella even at the cost of his own life. His survival merely meant the right Captain had risen to the challenge. 

Siegfried glanced down. He watched as the torchlight danced across Lancelot’s armour, gold and azure glinting in the dark and driving back the shadows. 

For a moment, he wondered if he was allowed to intrude upon that light, if he truly had that right – and then he remembered Vane, his promise, how he had yanked Lancelot back.

With another decision in another world, he would have been dead; with this decision in this world, he reached out and took Lancelot’s hand into his. 

He was shaking. 

Siegfried could only smile at himself. It was Lancelot’s ability to be vulnerable, to allow himself to learn and adapt and depend upon others, that made him so much stronger than he was.

“I remember a time when you wouldn’t have dared criticise me,” Siegfried said at last.

“I have one person to thank,” Lancelot said, his fingers closing over his.

“I’ll be sure to thank him too,” Siegfried said, lifting his head, “So, thank you.”

“Oh, um,” Lancelot said, wilting suddenly, “That’s not…”

“I know,” Siegfried said, “But unless you’re a puppet, I heard those words in your voice.”

Lancelot shook his head, “Vane was instrumental. He made me realise how much it means for someone to believe in you unconditionally,” he said, “I couldn’t ask for a better Vice Captain.”

“Lancelot.”

“I should have been a better Vice Captain,” Lancelot continued, “I should have believed in you.”

“I should have believed in you too,” Siegfried said.

In an instant, his face crumpled, his grip against his hand tightening. If it weren’t for their gauntlets, his nails would have dug into his skin. Siegfried fretted for a moment, unsure what to do, rummaging through his memories for a simple prompt, before landing upon a spark of genius.

“…Would you like a hug?” 

“I would die on the spot, Siegfried-san,” Lancelot said.

“…My shoulder?” Siegfried offered helpfully.

“It’s alright…” Lancelot said, finally laughing. His shoulders now relaxed, he retreated his hand back to his chest and let out a quiet sigh, “Thank you…”

With that sound, Siegfried allowed himself a smile, “I still wish to oversee the Captain on their journey, so when that ends… I look forward to settling down in the Feendrache you have built,” Siegfried said, “I promise you that.”

“Then…” Lancelot said, holding out his hand, his little finger extended, “A promise to come home to us, once this is all over.”

Siegfried stared at him, long enough that Lancelot shuffled his feet on the spot. 

“Vane and I always do this, even when we were children…” Lancelot said, as means of an explanation.

“I know,” Siegfried said, unable to hide his chuckle as he hooked his finger around his, “It is your bond that makes me think that Feendrache will be alright.”

“That is the utmost honour,” Lancelot said, “We’ll make you proud, Siegfried-san!”

He would have left that moment to settle, but there was more than one way to make a promise. The two were childhood friends, but they were also of a different kind, a pair that would respond to another drawing his sword, “We proud dragon knights…” Siegfried said, bringing his hefty great sword to his chest.

It took only a moment, but Lancelot followed in unsheathing one of his swords, “…On our blades, we vow to bring forth a brilliant future…” Lancelot continued, instantly looking the part, even without his earlier raiment. 

“For the glory and prosperity of Feendrache!” they finished in unison. 

In the dark, with only the torches as their witnesses, their solemn faces brought forth smiles that soon slipped into laughter, making the night a little bit warmer. 

“The future looks bright,” Siegfried said, relaxing his shoulders again.

“Siegfried-san…” Lancelot said, a brilliant smile on his face.

“‘What’s done is done’,” Siegfried said, “Don’t focus on what you could have done, but on what you can do now.”

“…That sounds familiar…” Lancelot said, furrowing his brow, “like something Vane had once said to me.”

“Perhaps I truly have been spending too much time with him,” Siegfried said, as the corners of his mouth curled upwards.

Lancelot only sighed, “I won’t get a straight answer on this matter, will I?”

Siegfried offered him a chuckle in respite, “Who can say?”

“Regardless!” Lancelot said, straightening up, “Unless we plan to stay out here in the cold, I’ll accompany you back inside. Any preferences on where we should go while we wait?”

Siegfried took a moment to think, but the choice was soon obvious, “I’d like to sneak a peek at the meal.”

“Vane gets really serious in the kitchen,” Lancelot said, nodding immediately, “We’ll have to hide.”

“I have more than enough experience with that,” Siegfried said, smiling despite himself.

“I suppose you do,” Lancelot said.

“You were particularly bloodthirsty back then,” Siegfried said, alongside a tilt of his head.

“Maybe…” Lancelot said, “Maybe we can forget that part of my past…”

“No,” Siegfried said, “Hold onto it. Learn from your mistakes, and remember how far you’ve come. Remember what moulded you into the man you are today.”

“Siegfried-san…” Lancelot said, eyes bright.

Siegfried only smiled back, “Are you ready to go?”

“I’ll lead the way,” Lancelot said, jogging on ahead.

“Of course,” Siegfried said.

“You can count on me, Siegfried-san,” Lancelot said, performing a quick salute.

“As long as you remember to rely on your comrades too,” Siegfried said, a broad smile across his face.

“If I may be so bold,” Lancelot said, “I hope you’ll listen to your own advice.”

Siegfried allowed himself a chuckle, “Noted.”

Just before the entrance into the barracks, Lancelot turned to him, with a smile as bright and blinding as Vane’s, “Welcome home, Siegfried-san.”

Siegfried could only smile back, no longer in the shadows, but pulled directly into the light, “It’s good to be back.”


End file.
